Leo
'''Leo '''is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. He is an Italian carrot who worked at a barber shop with his brother, Figaro, in Saville, but later worked at Bumblyburg as construction workers. In Saville, Leo and his brother Figero knew the secrets of Sameson's Hairbrush, which was lead to by the catecombs underneath the city. He helped Minnisota Cuke find it, learning it contains no power like everyone thought. Appearance Leo speaks in an Italian accent. He has a big nose and beady eyes that is bright red and grows a brown unibrow. He grows brown hair and wore barbar shop clothes when he worked at the Saville Barbar Shop. construction worker he wears a gray and pink plaid collared shirt and a brown belt with a bag and a yellow helmet and blue and orange collared white shirt. Acting *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Greece Citizen in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Construction Worker and Himself in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Construction Worker in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Greece Citizen in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Greece Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Construction Worker in "The Little House That Stood" *Construction Worker in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Construction Worker and Singer in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Applepie Worker in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Greece Citizen in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Greece Citizen in "King of the Quest" *Construction Worker in "Princess in Wonderville" *Construction Worker in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Construction Worker in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Construction Worker in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Construction Worker in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Construction Worker in "Sheltered in Loved" *Construction Worker in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Construction Worker in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Construction Worker in "The Crisper County Charity" *Construction Worker in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Construction Worker in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Construction Worker in "Bubble Veggies" *Construction Worker in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Construction Worker in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Construction Worker in "Love is in the Air" *Construction Worker in "Lunty and the Flight for the Last Taco" *Alexander and Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Condor and Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of Cucumber Of The Florida" *Mr. Rockstar, Alex the Toy Maker, and Himself in "It's Their Time" *Brown Haired Santa and Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Bickey and Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *David and Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Japanese Pipa Player and Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Karate Chop, The Black Banana, and Cotton Candy Ice Cream Seller in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Construction Worker in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Construction Worker in "Finsterlla" *Construction Worker in "Arthur" *Construction Worker in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Construction Worker "Martha Speaks" *Construction Worker in "Curious George" *Construction Worker in "Angelina Ballerina" *Construction Worker in "The Jungle Book" *Construction Worker in "Calliou" *Construction Worker in "Maya & Miguel" *Construction Worker in "Cyberchase" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Construction Worker in "Cinderella" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Christmas" *Construction Worker in "Seaside Vacation" *Construction Worker in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Construction Worker in "The Prince of Egypt" *Construction Worker in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Greece Citizen in "The Night Before Vacation" *Petra Toys Seller in "Peter Pan" *Construction Worker in "Tinker Bell" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Construction Worker in "Lango" *Construction Worker in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Construction Worker in "A Panther's Life" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Construction Worker in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Construction Worker in "What's Up the Marlee" *Construction Worker in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Construction Worker in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods" *Construction Worker in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Petra Toy Welcome Sign in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Construction Worker in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Construction Worker in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Construction Worker in "Finding Nemo" *Construction Worker in "Monsters Inc" *Construction Worker in "A Bug's Life" *Construction Worker in "Toy Story" *Construction Worker in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Construction Worker in "The Muppets" *Construction Worker in "Two for the Road" *Construction Worker in "Chinatown" *Construction Worker in "Winnie the Pooh" *Construction Worker in "Madagascar" *Construction Worker in "Planes" *Construction Worker in "Blue's Room" *Construction Worker in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Construction Worker in "Spider-Man" *Construction Worker in "The Backyardigans" *Construction Worker in "Regular Show" *Construction Worker in "Blue's Clues" *Construction Worker in "Dora the Explorer" *Construction Worker in "Little Bill" *Construction Worker in "Go Diego Go" *Construction Worker in "Doogal" *Construction Worker in "Walle-E" *Construction Worker in "Amazing Adventures" *Construction Worker in "Pinky and the Brian" *Construction Worker in "iCarly" *Construction Worker in "Mission Impossible" *Construction Worker in "An Unmarried Woman" *Construction Worker in "Fat Albert" *Construction Worker in "Babel" *Construction Worker in "Super Why" *Construction Worker in "Wordgirl" *Construction Worker in "Ice Age" *Construction Worker in "The Avengers" *Construction Worker in "Bolt" *Construction Worker in "Tom and Jerry" *Construction Worker in "Bambi" *Construction Worker in "Astro Boy" *Construction Worker in "Family Guy" *Construction Worker in "COLLINS FLIM" *Construction Worker in "Teen Titans" *Construction Worker in "Robots" *Construction Worker in "Phineas the Ferb" *Construction Worker in "Stuart Little 2" *Construction Worker in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Construction Worker in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Construction Worker in "Scooby Doo" *Construction Worker in "Horton Hears a Who" *Construction Worker in "Cats Don't Dance" *Construction Worker in "Rugrats" *Construction Worker in "Jimmy Neutron" *Construction Worker in "Spongebob" *Construction Worker in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Construction Worker in "Gravity Falls" *Construction Worker in "Cars" *Construction Worker in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Construction Worker in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Construction Worker in "The Cat in the Hat" *Construction Worker in "Merry Madagascar" *Construction Worker in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Construction Worker in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Construction Worker in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Construction Worker in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Construction Worker in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Construction Worker in "Veggie Carnvial" *Construction Worker in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Construction Worker in "The Kid Crayon Crap" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest